


No Acceptance Without Struggle

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Series: Embracing Submission [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Bratty Behavior, Breastfeeding, Caretaking, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Diaper changing, Diapers, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Juzen, Little Space, M/M, Mentions of incontinence, Mentions of pissplay, No Sex, Nursing Kink, PWP, Pacifiers, Punishment, Wetting, bottles, mentions of spanking, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Jumin is slowly beginning to warm up to ageplay, but there's still some things he has to be persuaded to do.





	No Acceptance Without Struggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowScribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScribble/gifts).



> Hello everyone! A beautiful day for ageplay, isn't it? I just wanted to thank you guys all so much. The Mystic Messenger fandom is one of the best fandoms I have ever written for! You guys are so responsive and positive! That's why I had such the drive to write today! My Tumblr has been blowing up with requests for more Juzen ageplay. I received a lovely comment a while back from ShadowScribble, which is why this work is dedicated to them! It really made my day! Sorry for such the long wait, but here it is, as you asked~. And finally, I actually got my first gift from a lovely person who had read my MM fics and decided to support me because of it. Oh man, coming home to that email was amazing. So, really, thank you guys so much! I hope you all continue to support me and give me the same positive feedback as always. It really inspires me to write. 
> 
> With that being said, I have gotten back in the swing of things and am hoping to get some plot bunnies written out. Unfortunately not for MM, but if you're a fan of Bleach I've have two ageplay fics coming out this month for that as well! And dang, already fulfilling my resolution with this for July and it's only the 8th. Go me! 
> 
> As some of you may not know my main blog is yaoiobsessedwrites if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr. I created a new Tumblr called supahimagery along with yaoiobsessedwrites. This new blog is strictly for writing! I've decided to share my knowledge with you all and post writing tips and tricks! I also reblog useful resources~. This is not just for fanfiction either! I will also be tackling essay writing and original works! I've already got one post up about the basics of writing smut, so for all of you out there who need a little bit of guidance, check it out! I will also be posting my own works to that blog, but you can also find them on my main Tumblr, yaoiobsessedwrites, so don't worry~!
> 
> If you have any questions about my writing or would like to see something specific, email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com! 
> 
> Let's get this show on the road~
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Mystic Messenger nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

Things were beginning to feel... _ normal _ . He hated using that word, hated it almost as much as he hated Zen, which was a lot at this point. His lover was desperately trying to get him to accept his kink, ageplay, and he was being  _ successful _ . Jumin loathed to admit it, but it didn’t bother him quite as much as it did in the beginning. He was much more compliant when Zen announced it was time for him to be his “bouncing baby boy”. He used to struggle and fight, getting mad about the little things such as being forced into a onesie. Now, he didn’t bat an eye about the clothes he wore; he had experienced so much more of what this kink had to offer that wearing a onesie was miniscule in his eyes. Even when Zen didn’t allow him to wear pants, only letting him parade around the house in a shirt and diaper, he didn’t complain. He crawled up to the other’s legs and happily opened his mouth wide to receive his  _ favorite  _ binky: a blue puller. 

Zen was quite happy with this development, making him slip into his little space more often than not. Yes, he actually had a  _ little space  _ now since he’d done this so much. Again, he was getting used to things and that meant he actually  _ craved  _ this time. He found that it helped him cope with his busy life as heir to his father’s company. All day long he carried out his mundane responsibilities, slaving away at his passion in life, trying to do what was best for the company at all times. He worked long hours and even worked diligently when he got home in the wee hours of the night. Zen often scolded him for this, leading Zen to have to take care of him, which is where ageplay came in. Zen would “punish” him, because he really didn’t consider it a punishment anymore, by forcing him to regress since he obviously couldn’t take care of himself like an adult.

Jumin’s life became split in two: adult and baby. One was filled with paperwork and meetings, the other with spankings and diaper changes. He was still Zen’s bratty baby even if he did comply to some things. He still hated bottles especially after the first diaper changing incidence when he was forced to drink so much. Yet, he found himself  _ wanting  _ spankings and punishments, loving the control Zen exerted over him. He liked taking a backseat to responsibility and letting his lover take care of the rest. He acted bratty on purpose, sometimes refusing the things he loved now like his paci, just so Zen would have to punish him. He was quickly becoming Daddy’s brat.

Since that first diaper changing the changing table had been used a little more frequently, but not by much. Jumin still wasn’t as comfortable with using diapers as he would have liked. He honestly wanted to be able to use them and make Zen that happy again, always remembering the tender look he had on his face as he wiped him that first time, but the humility got at him at times. His face would prickle in embarrassment, thighs clenching. He couldn’t find it in himself to relax enough to use his diaper. It was extremely hard to piss on himself, and when not in little space, he had done a fair bit of research concerning ageplay. He found this part of the experience hit or miss. Some littles who used diapers were incontinent, and thus, participated in ageplay to help them through their problem. But other littles,  _ made  _ themselves incontinent, never allowing themselves to use the toilet even out in public. These two options seemed to be extreme sides of each spectrum, and Jumin was simply looking for something in between. With some more thorough researching, he found some information about pissing when he wanted to and only then. It mainly involved using the toilet to start pissing and then moving off of it to see if he could continue. Pissing in the bathtub or shower was a good way to practice too since it was like a toilet in that it had a drain, so it wasn’t as hard to let go. Some positions made it easier to piss like squatting while others made it harder like laying on his stomach. He was slowly working on it, but for now, the changes were still sporadic.

However, Jumin was hellbent on learning how to piss on himself this weekend. Both Zen and Jumin were off of work, leaving them with two days all to each other. Jumin had  _ insisted  _ upon being in little space the entire weekend, so that he could immerse himself in his set age. Usually, he would only go a few hours as a baby, which was most likely why he wasn’t where he wanted to be. He needed this time to further develop his set age and also to simply unwind from a stressful week. Zen was more than happy to oblige, a radiant smile spreading across his lips when Jumin suggested it on Thursday. It had made Jumin’s heart flutter, content that he could please his lover... _ finally _ . But, he wanted to do more, and this was the perfect opportunity.

So Friday evening, the moment he got home and set his briefcase down and untied his tie, Zen was on him. Daddy easily outfitted him in a little black shirt that almost didn’t cover his tummy. He gave him a fresh blue diaper, sprinkling a generous amount of powder over his bottom, the aroma of it making Jumin’s cock pulse already; baby powder had quickly become like an aphrodisiac to him. But, Jumin knew better than to sport an erection straight away. He didn’t want to be punished for being a “naughty baby”. He was only allowed to get hard when Daddy wanted him to be or if he begged for it. Sometimes he liked fondling himself inside of his diaper, continuing to do it even when he heard Daddy approaching. It was a surefire way to be bent over Daddy’s knee.

He was a good baby for the evening, not wanting to give his Daddy trouble right away. He clung to Zen, always fussing to sit in his lap or snuggle up into his side. Daddy had given him a yellow pacifier with a guard instead of a handle. He didn’t like these ones as much since they snapped to his face, but Daddy said his favorite one was in the dishwasher. The two of them stayed cuddled on the couch most of the night as they watched a Disney film. Jumin didn’t really like how he had to watch children’s shows and play with baby toys while in his little space because he found it boring, but as long as he was with Zen, it was okay.

The credits rolled, the TV the only light source. It was late and well past his bedtime, but Daddy had said he could finish the movie. Daddy stretched lazily with a big yawn, arm reaching back down to wrap around Jumin once he was done. Zen hummed, pulling Jumin even closer to him, pressing him into his side. His baby sucked on his pacifier in response, the sound loud in the quiet living room. But, no sooner than that, Jumin fidgeted in his hold, whining lowly.

Zen gazed down at Jumin, smiling lightly. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Jumin huffed, and with a pout, he rose his fists up to rub at his eyes. He then looked back up at Daddy with bleary eyes.

Zen chuckled. “Awe, is somebaby sleepy?”

Jumin nodded eagerly.

“I bet~. It’s way past your bedtime little one.”

His baby started bouncing on the couch, grabby hands reaching for him. “Ah! Ah!” Jumin whined around his binky.

Still smiling, Zen lifted Jumin up from under his armpits, but instead of standing like Jumin expected him to, Zen stayed on the couch, holding him in his lap. Jumin grabbed hold of Daddy’s shirt, crinkling it in his hands. He looked up at him with big and pleading eyes.

In response, Daddy gripped his hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his skin. “Daddy wants to try something…,” Zen proclaimed, a mischievous glint in his eyes that Jumin didn’t like. “It’ll help you go to sleep.”

He sucked contemplatively on his pacifier before nodding his head once. It couldn’t be that bad especially if it would help him sleep. But, he still didn’t like the glimmer in Daddy’s eyes, the one that said he was up to no good.

Zen let go of Jumin’s hips, his hands retreating back to himself to grab at the hem of his white T-shirt. With another chuckle, he went to pull his shirt up and over his head. Jumin lightly flushed at the sight of Daddy’s well-sculpted chest, his pectorals stretching up as he raised his shirt. He even stopped sucking on his pacifier for a moment in order to appreciate the view. He fidgeted on Daddy’s lap, trying not to get hard, but his dick was pulsing as he continued to stare at Daddy’s chest. It was one of the things Jumin loved about Zen since his own build was rather lithe. His hands went to drift forward, wanting to touch Daddy’s smooth skin, but he straightened his posture instead, not wanting to do something Daddy didn’t like. He whimpered behind his binky.

Zen threw his shirt to the side and rose a brow at his baby. “What, precious?”

Jumin decided to go for it, leaning forward to place his open palms right onto Daddy’s chest. He squished his fingers lightly, feeling the smooth skin. His eyes grew half-lidded as his exhaustion caught up to him. He hoped Daddy let him sleep with him on the bed and not in his crib. He wanted to be close to Daddy and feel his comforting embrace throughout the night.

Zen smiled kindly, his own hands coming up to grab Jumin’s wrists gingerly. He brought his lover’s hands down, leaning in to place a kiss on the tip of his nose. “You like Daddy’s chest, don’t you~?” he teased.

Jumin whined and nodded.

“Then, you’re going to love this~...”

Jumin was still skeptical about what Daddy had in store for him, but he complied nonetheless, holding back his complaints until he knew what was going to happen. Daddy grabbed him from under his armpits once more, picking him up to lay him down on his side. His head was supported by the couch’s armrest while most of his body remained situated on Daddy’s lap. In this position, Jumin was close to Daddy’s chest, a pink nipple staring him in the face. He softly glared at it, believing he knew what Daddy was going to do.

Zen was still grinning a bit  _ too  _ happily as he reached down to take the pacifier out of Jumin’s mouth. He whined lowly, refusing to let it go at first, but soon gave in. Jutting his bottom lip out, he nuzzled his head into the armrest. Zen set the binky down on the couch beside him and then placed one arm behind Jumin, his hand resting firmly against the center of his back to pull him closer. He lifted Jumin gently, placing his other arm under Jumin’s head, so he could rest in the crook of it. Jumin’s head was now elevated a bit more and he was pushed up, even closer to that pink bud. He glared still.

“Here you go, angel~. Drink up! It’ll help you fall asleep.”

Jumin didn’t budge.

Daddy’s face fell. “My baby doesn’t want to  _ nurse _ ?”

Jumin stuck his nose up, not even looking at Daddy’s chest anymore. While he appreciated the view and loved sucking and playing with Zen’s nipples in the bedroom this was just asking for too much. It was degrading! Zen didn’t even have any  _ milk  _ for him to drink, so why bother? Was it simply to pleasure Daddy? He supposed having his nipples sucked would feel good, but why this setting? It felt a little weird, and Jumin wasn’t sure about it, so like the brat he was, he outright refused. Maybe he would get a popping before bed instead…

But then, Jumin cracked an eye open to look up at Daddy. And what he saw, made a knot form in his own chest. Daddy looked so downtrodden with his scrunched brows and tight-lipped frown. He was holding Jumin so lovingly, cradling him to his chest, and just wanting to provide for his infant. Hadn’t Jumin said he wanted to  _ immerse  _ himself in his set age? He was usually around one year old during their sessions. It was normal for a one year old to still be nursing though they were most likely approaching being weaned off. Maybe he wouldn’t have to do this often? This was the first time Zen had ever expressed an interest in something like this. Maybe he wouldn’t even like it? He should at least try, right?

With a sigh, he made himself comfortable. He could never resist Zen’s charm nor his puppy dog eyes. Seriously, Zen should be the baby in their relationship with how childlike he acted. Shaking those thoughts away, Jumin opened his mouth wide, awaiting Daddy’s actions.

Daddy’s grin exploded back onto his face, beaming down at his baby as he pulled him closer. He patted his back a few times. “There’s my cutie pie~. You ready? Daddy wants his baby to drink  _ all  _ that he can~.”

He blushed this time, pink dusting over his cheeks, but he nodded all the same. Daddy sat up slightly, pushing his nipple towards Jumin’s mouth. Jumin trembled in anticipation, wondering himself how this would feel. He leaned forward to wrap his little mouth around Daddy’s bud, latching on tightly. Daddy hissed immediately, settling back into the couch once Jumin was on him. His lips pulled back to reveal a dazzling smile, eyes full of love as he gazed down at his baby, his mouth full. It was enough to spur Jumin into action, wanting to do everything he could to please Daddy.

He began by circling his tongue around the nub, not quite sure what he should do. He felt around, lapping and flicking, eyes becoming hooded both from being tired and feeling horny. It was exactly like having his pacifier in his mouth except Daddy’s nipple was warm and much softer. He prodded at the center with the tip of his tongue before scooting closer to take his nipple deeper into his mouth. He gave it a mighty first suck, feeling the skin being tugged across his tongue. Daddy moaned at his ministrations, and Jumin knew he was doing something right. His blush darkened slightly as he built up a rhythm, sucking gently. The in and out movement of Daddy’s bud in his mouth was addicting and also comforting. It felt much better than a pacifier or bottle. He moaned himself, sucking a bit more feverishly. His mouth was so full and warm. He felt his arousal spike, thighs clenching as he tried to remain calm.

He breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to enjoy the sensation of his sucking. His cheeks puffed out, and his tongue began to move with his lips, pulling on Daddy’s nipple. The combined effort allowed him to suckle, his smacking noises soon filling the room. His own ears twitched at the sound, blush remaining on his face. But, at the same time, the noises were comforting, letting him know that his Daddy was still here. He snuck a glance up at him, humming sweetly when he saw Daddy looking back down at him with such soft eyes. He really was enjoying providing and taking care of him, wasn’t he? It was just like the diaper changing. Daddy had no ulterior motives. He just wanted to do everything he could for his bouncing baby boy.

With that thought in mind, it was easy for Jumin to relax. His eyes slipped closed, continuing to suckle on Daddy’s now perky bud. However, Jumin’s suckling eased back down to light sucking as he drifted off. He was so comfortable in Daddy’s lap, connected to him so intimately. It made his chest swell, knowing he was well taken care of and loved. His desire died down as he fell into a peaceful slumber, still latched around Daddy’s nipple. Occasionally, his lips would suck on it to reassure himself that Daddy was still there.

Zen smiled down at him, rubbing his back. “Good night, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> There we go~! A little bit longer than my previous ones, so you're welcome, haha~. One quick note is that the techniques discussed in this story for learning how to piss on yourself are true! I know it from experience, haha. I was in the same situation as Jumin and could only find stuff for already incontinent people or people looking to become incontinent and I was like no that is not for me. So, if you're like me, then what was ritten here should help you out~. Another favorite part of ageplay for me is breastfeeding, so this came natually. Oh lord, this kink just has everything for me! And, it seems like you guys are enjoying it too! I have a quick favor to ask then! I'm running out of ideas for this series. Yep, you heard me! I haven't played MM in a long time and so my ideas for this pairing are thin. I have one more short idea in the works, but other than that I'm drawing a blank. So~, if you'd like this series to continue and you want to see an idea implemented, leave me a comment or message me on Tumblr and let me know! I'll gladly gift the next installment of this series to you or shout you out in the Author's Note! Once again, thank you guys so much! Much love <3
> 
> As always my writing requests are open on Tumblr. I do most kinks, so if you want something more explicit I'll be more than welcome to do it! The only thing I'm asking you to do now is make sure I have some way to contact you about your request because I've been having some issues that I won't get into here. But, don't be shy! I promise I don't bite~.
> 
> My Tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> My writing Tumblr is supahimagery. Feel free to message me here as well! Shoot me an ask if you have any writing questions or simply want some advice! I'm always more than willing to help. It's why I created this blog! It's not just for FanFiction either! Feel free to ask me questions pertaining to essay writing, editing, and/or about original works!
> 
> If you have any questions about my writing or would like to see something specific, email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com! 
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
